


Father

by dinglehorton



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father isn't someone who works on cars with you to turn you straight or criticizes your choice in sexual partner or clothing. A father accepts and loves you for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my FFnet account in early 2012.. slowly going to transfer everything over as I'm no longer using that site to post fics.

"We're getting married today," Blaine says, arms hanging loosely at his sides and a dumbstruck look spread across his face. There isn't a hint of nervousness or fear in his voice, but his body language gives it all away. Burt stares at his future son-in-law, knowing full well that the "in-law" part will never be needed. Burt chuckles and tugs at Blaine's sleeve to pull him down onto the floor next to him. "This not seeing the other person before the wedding thing is a really bad idea."

"Give me a message and I'll take it to him when I walk back over, okay?"

Blaine nods, but still sighs, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Are we talking about when you came to tell me that I should give Kurt the sex talk or the time when we awkwardly avoided that subject during Friday Night Dinner?" Burt says with a smile and nudges the smaller boy with his elbow.

Blaine snorts and leans his head against Burt's shoulder, "Either way you were kind of amazing. Even when I was nervous as hell you made me feel welcome and accepted. Even if you wanted to get your shotgun out."

"Still could if you want," Burt jokes.

"Do you remember when I asked you if I could marry Kurt?"

"When you were seventeen on our way back from the airport dropping him off in August? Or at his college graduation party last year?"

Blaine smiles, "I didn't ask you when I was seventeen."

"I clearly remember a very sleepy curly haired boy telling me that 'Mr. Hummel I'm going to marry your son someday if that's okay with you.'"

Blaine sighs happily, eyes watering because he vaguely remembers saying it, but he wasn't sure if Burt had remembered, "I think my second one was far more eloquent."

"Well you were a bit more tipsy during the second one so I'm not so sure on that, kiddo."

"Full of jokes on your son's wedding day," Blaine says and pushes himself off of the floor with a grunt. He brushes his suit for any stray dust or dirt and then helps Burt up as well. "Thank you."

Burt looks confused, and a bit concerned, "For what, kiddo?"

"For being here today. My own—when my parents said they weren't going to entertain this notion any longer and when they turned down our invitation I—it hurt. But I'm so glad that Kurt has you. That he has such a wonderful father that loves him for him regardless of his love or lack there of for cars or girls."

"That's what a father does, Blaine," Burt says, squeezing Blaine's bicep gently. "They show up and they love you no matter what. If your father can't see that then he's a fool. He may not regret it now or tomorrow, but five or ten years down the line he's going to look back and realize what an idiot he has been all of these years." Blaine sniffles, wiping the sleeve of his jacket under his eyes. "I am so proud of you boys, and I wouldn't change a god damn thing about any of you. Me and Carole aren't here just to support Kurt. We're here for you, too."

Blaine leans into the hug, knowing it won't be the last and it certainly isn't the first they've shared. The entire year that Kurt had been in New York, Blaine found a home with Burt and Carole despite still living with his own parents in Westerville. He found it easy to talk to Carole, but shockingly even more easy to open up to Burt.

"You are a wonderful father, dad," Blaine says, squeezing Burt extra hard before letting go and pulling away.

Burt's eyes are still watery, but his face is red from laughing, "Remind Kurt of that every so often, will ya? He seems to forget that now and then." Burt turns, picking his suit coat up from the chair by the door. Burt's plan was to go check on his wife and Finn and then to walk his son down the aisle with Carole giving Blaine away. "Carole should be down in a few to get you. See you up there, kiddo."

He's halfway out the door when he hears Blaine's voice call out, "Hey Mr. Hummel?" Burt turns, ready to scold Blaine because he hasn't called him that in  _years_ , but he sees Blaine smiling behind him. "I'm going to marry your son today, if that's okay with you."

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at anderstilinski on tumblr.


End file.
